sixtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferumbras
}| }| }| } } | name = Ferumbras | hp = 35000 | exp = 12000 | ratio = 0.343 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = yes | creatureclass = Humans | primarytype = Sorcerers | abilities = Melee, Invisibility, Mana Drain (500-700 mana per turn), Summons 0-3 Demons, Great Life Drain Bomb (300-?), Great Smokebomb (450+), Poison (starting from 21), Poison Explosion (500+), Great Berserk (900+), Energy Explosion (300+?). | maxdmg = 2400 | immunities = Paralysis, Invisibility. | physicalDmgMod = 100%? | holyDmgMod = 100%? | deathDmgMod = 100%? | fireDmgMod = 10% | energyDmgMod = 100%? | iceDmgMod = 100%? | earthDmgMod = 100%? | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = Ferumbras runs in low health. | sounds = "NO ONE WILL STOP ME THIS TIME!"; "THE POWER IS MINE!"; "I returned from death and you dream about defeating me?"; "Witness the first seconds of my eternal world domination!"; "Even in my weakened state I will crush you all!". | notes = Ferumbras was removed from society and banished to his citadel by the mages at the Edron academy. He has a massive arsenal of spells to torture and heal. Ferumbras was an evil sorcerer who once instilled fear into the heart of Thaians many years ago. Summoning demons and warlocks, he attacked Thais twice during the span of his life. After his second attack, he was finally killed and most assumed him to be gone for good. But his wrath was brought down when he returned some time later and found his daughter, Fortinbrae, had been killed and her soul trapped by the brave knights who had slain her, in the Plains of Havoc temple. Ferumbras traveled there to recapture his daughter's soul, but he was defeated again and disappeared. There are many rumors about his current whereabouts. After he was slain, he produced several oddly-charged runes, including a Sudden Death rune with 0 charges and a Poison Bomb rune with over 30 charges. There are 2 Magic Pillars at his room, which can summon up to 3 Demons each. You can use Blessed Wooden Stake on the summoned demon's corpses in order to get Demon Dust. Ferumbras was first sighted on Eternia on August 21th 2006, but a bug prevented players from reaching him. He appeared there again after two weeks when the bug had been fixed. He was first killed on Antica on October 13th 2006. Before he appears, three messages are broadcast in white text to all players on that world: "The seals on Ferumbras old cidatel are glowing. Prepare for HIS return mortals." "Ferumbras return is at hand. The Edron Academy calls for Heroes to fight that evil." "Ferumbras has returned to his citadel once more. Stop him before its too late." What people have to say about Ferumbras | location = His citadel on Kharos. You must ask for a permission to Zoltan to access the citadel. | strategy = The main blocker (the first entering the TP) gets to ferumbras and waits for help from the other knights. They take the summoned demons with Exeta Res. All shooters stay 1 sqm away and try to kill Ferumbras as fast as possible. Druids should use Wild Growth runes next to the shooters to avoid Demons from targeting, shooters will still be able to shoot SDs. NOTE: You can block the Ferumbras' spawn by placing one or more players on every tile of the northern part of the room it spawns in. It has happened on Refugia on March, 21st 2011. | loot = 0-270 gp,0-40 Black Pearls, 0-76 Small Amethysts, 0-92 Small Sapphires, 0-49 Small Rubies, 0-8 White Pearls, 0-90 Small Diamonds, 0-86 Small Topaz, 0-8 Soul Orbs, 0-2 Gold Ingots, Talon, Snakebite Rod, Necrotic Rod, Gold Ring, Fire Axe, Crystal Ring, Energy Ring, Emerald Bangle, Mind Stone, Double Axe, Two Handed Sword, Silver Amulet, Golden Armor, Golden Legs, Platinum Amulet, Boots of Haste, Devil Helmet, Jade Hammer, Mastermind Shield, Teddy Bear, Thunder Hammer, Magic Plate Armor, Spellbook of Mind Control, Spellbook of Lost Souls, Spellscroll of Prophecies, Glacier Kilt, Lightning Legs, Terra Legs, Magma Legs, Haunted Blade, Abyss Hammer, Berserker, Chaos Mace, Shadow Sceptre, Queen's Sceptre, Ornamented Axe, Vile Axe, Greenwood Coat, Divine Plate, Emerald Sword, Obsidian Truncheon, Spellbook of Dark Mysteries, Skullcrusher, Great Shield, Red Tome, Phoenix Shield, Hellforged Axe, Impaler, Tempest Shield, Velvet Mantle, Demonrage Sword, Bloody Edge, Demonwing Axe, Havoc Blade, Nightmare Blade, Demon Shield, Runed Sword, Ferumbras' Hat (always). }}